Shattered Vale: Lordly Confrontation
Notes Guild Raid Zone. Enter from door near Guild registar in Freeport or Harbor. Recomended that all raiders (from evil or good side) be in either EF or QH when zone is entered. Your goal is to take down the 4 conspirators in the zone... 3 ambassadors to aspects of nature (druids, nymphs and pixies) followed by killing the main guy, another giant tree. There are wanderers all around, just like in the first guild raid. The three ambassadors are surrounding the druid ring. One to the left in tents, one to the right in a little bend, and one in the back behind the druid ring. There are Heroic mobs interspersed with epics throughout the entire area. You'll also notice a rign of treants surrounding the Druid Ring as well, they are non-aggro though. The first guy (druid) to the left in the tents will drop a chest. He has a minor stun, but that's about it. The second ambassador (nymph) is to the left and doesn't drop anything. She has a brief charm.. well it can be cured now so it was always brief for us. Might be harder if you aren't quite on the cures. The last ambassador is in the back (pixies), don't remember anything uniquely tough about it. We always kill all the treants surrounding the last boss just in case they become active when fighting him. This is probably good practice... we ended up with an Acrylia cluster from a chest anyways. The last boss is what makes this one hard. This raid will kind of teach you what it's like to raid Vilucidae. Basically, this guy will spawn a ton of adds all while AE'ing and debuffing the entire raid. There are some devices however sitting on the druid ring ruins that you can click to "release poison into the ground" (ah, now it's like the flower fight). Basically, have one person run back and forth, or two people one at each, constantly clicking these devices (there's a message that flashes across the screen when they are ready) and you won't get the adds. Another problem is that the mob has a nasty AE. This can be avoided at range, so only the MT needs to take damage if you pull right. The final problem, and what still makes this hard, is that the guy will periodically Dispel the entire raid. When we mentored lower, it didn't debuff as hard, and some were able to resist outright, but at a higher level (no mentoring) this gets very tough. Basically.. your MT will lose HP buffs, defensive buffs, healing buffs, and hate buffs. Your raid will lose power regen, and any other buffs they give themselvse and the group to dps more. So you have to hold back a bit so the tank can keep aggro, but at the same time your power regen is constantly gone. We failed the first time due to the fact that we had only 2 healers, and one was low level, and a couple people had to take off so they were only there for buffs (which got Dispelled anyways). The second time around we had a full raid, with something like 5 or 6 healers and two regen constantly rebuffing, and the mob was mentored down to around 65. So we managed to beat it very quickly and easily. I'm positive a well prepared full raid of 70s would be able to handle it unmentored. We ended up getting 3 pieces of gear out of that one chest.. and I think two out of the other guy. Pretty nice haul, about as much as I've seen in relic gear drops out of one lab raid and this only took an hour. Gear was very nice too, Someone got the Mage Vest that procs a detaunt. Credits * http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=346817